Target Found
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Ichigo is sent on a mission to stop a beast, but is tricked and kidnapped.


_**Well, you guys voted. And Morrigan won. Here ya go!**_

 _ **I own neither Bleach and Darkstalkers**_

Ichigo and his friends has been sent on a mission to stop this one certain creature know as a Darkstalker. Though Urhara told them to be watch each other's backs because it's been said that every victim this creature has kidnapped has never returned.

As the ground walked, the ground cracked and Ichigo feel down.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime yelled

"Are you okay?" Renji asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" The young soul reaper replied

Before they could come down to save him, Ichigo was hit in the back of the head, knocked out, and dragged away. The team saw Ichigo was gone.

"ICHIGO!" They all screamed.

 _Hours later_

When Ichigo awake, he saw that he was in a master bedroom.

"What the hell?" He questioned.

"Hello" a voice came.

Ichigo turned around to see a figure fly down and sit in front of him. The figure was a woman with long green hair. Just looking at her made Ichigo blush. The amount of cleavage she showed off with the added fact of her breasts being twice the size of his head forced him to stare. Those curves and how her suit covered her most perfect ass made him get very hard. But the thing that surprised him the most was her giant bat wings.

"Who-who are you!?" Asked Ichigo.

"My name is Morrigan" The woman introduced.

"Why have you kidnapped me!?" He demanded an answer.

"Because I need a toy to play with" She answered.

Ichigo blushed harder and scooted back.

"No thanks!" Ichigo said trying to defend himself.

Before he could move far enough, Morrigan pressed their lips together. Her tongue explored his mouth. Ichigo felt her colossal breasts rub against his chest. He couldn't help himself but kiss back.

Soon after, Morrigan removed him of his upper clothing. She purred once she got a view on his large muscles. They kissed once again. The soul reaper moved his hands down her back and squished her ass. This earned him a moan from her.

The Darkstalker leaned down and kissed his collarbone. She then moved down his body while kissing him. Morrigan stopped at his hips and took his pants off. She smirked at his ten inch dick. Morrigan started to stroke his manhood.

"Like that?" She asked.

Ichigo answered by moaning. Morrigan then played with his balls and licked up and down the sides of his penis. Greenette soon wrapped her small mouth around his big dick and gave him a blowjob.

"Mor-Morrigan!" He called.

Morrigan increased her speed loving the taste. He licked the sides, the tip, and sucked again.

"I'm gonna cum!" He yelled.

Cum shoot out on her face. Morrigan cleaned her face and licked the cum off his cock.

When she was finished, The Aensland daughter crawled up his body. Their lips meet again. Ichigo flipped her so he was on top on her and kissed Morrigan hard. After that, he pulled the clothing by her chest off. This made Morrigan's breasts bounce. The Kurosaki son took hold of each boob and sucked the left once. Giggles come from Morrigan's mouth. Ichigo stroked her nipple with his tongue while twisting the other one.

After Ichigo withdrew from her breasts, a flash of rainbow lights covered Morrigan. When the light faded, all her clothing was gone along with her wings.

Ichigo then crawled down her body. He licked and felt her legs. After that, the soul reaper flipped her over. Ichigo quickly grabbed and squished her most perfect ass. Moans came from Morrigan's mouth.

He whacked her ass making her yap in both pain and pleasure. The force of the spank caused her rear end to giggle. Ichigo gentle explored her butt with his hand. Once done, the orange haired boy spanked her again repeated what he had just done and seen. He kept this up for a few minutes, squishing, feeling, and kissing her ass between spanked.

The Aensland daughter was again flipped over as Ichigo got on top of her. He slowly rubbed his member against her entrance and plugged himself inside her. Ichigo then grabbed her knees and thrusted in and out of greenette. He continued to increase both the speed of power of his thrusts making her moan louder and harder.

Morrigan felt his rock hard abs while he was doing his work. The soul reaper then grabbed her waist and thrusted even faster. Morrigan's boobs began to bounce. Up and down, round and round, Ichigo loved the view.

Kurosaki leaded down so his head was in her chest and licked her nipple.

"I'M CUMMING!" She yelled.

Before they came, Ichigo took himself outside her. He then stood up and came on her mouth and tits.

"Nice job" She complimented.

"Thanks, I guess" He replied.

"Usually, I would have eaten my prey by now. But I'll let you live. You're too much fun" She giggled.

"What!? You're the beast that's been kidnapping people!?" Ichigo demanded.

"That's right" Morrigan said back winking.

"Why you!" He growled

But before Ichigo could prance on her, she teleported behind him and knocked him out. When Ichigo awake, he was in the soul society hospital. The zanpakuto weidler rubbed the back of his neck feeling a piece of paper taped on it. He took if off and looked at it. The word 'Sucker' was written on it. Ichigo growled and tore it up.

"That bitch!" He yelled.


End file.
